


Because Colin is a Sexy, Scheming Motherfucker

by canonmerlinisatwink



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, RPF, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonmerlinisatwink/pseuds/canonmerlinisatwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict comes home from work to see his two younger brothers fucking in their supposedly deserted flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Colin is a Sexy, Scheming Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairings:** Colin Morgan/Alexander Vlahos, Colin Morgan/Benedict Cumberbatch  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Warnings:** Explicit sex, rimming, incest of the _ménage-a-trois_ variety (well, sort of), voyeurism of epic proportions  
>  **Notes:** In response to a plot bunny a friend planted in my head. I'm supposed to be doing my Merlin fic but yes, the gay sex absolutely cannot wait. *heaves put-upon sigh* Also, this fic is totally unbeta-ed, so I apologise for whatever errors you may stumble across.

There was a small trickle of light coming from the half-opened door near the end of the hall. It was a stark contrast from the pitch-black emptiness that was their city flat, its curtains shrouded and the front door facing away from the hustle and bustle of Piccadilly Street. From where Benedict stood, the white plastic of Chinese takeaway almost slipping from his arms, forgotten, he could hear whimpering noises and quiet murmurs. The sounds resonated through the silence, and Benedict  _knew_ just what they were all about.

 

The food slipped from his fingers, landing with a quiet  _splat_  on the wooden parquet flooring, saved from utter destruction by the paper boxes in which they were safely contained. Benedict paid it no heed, stepping with quiet caution through the corridor leading to his brother’s room. As he ventured closer, the noises grew louder. He could make sense out of the hushed whispers this time.

 

“ _There._ Oh god, yes. Ah—“

 

“Alex, you  _fucker._ Stop writhing like that or I’ll come!” A sharp groan punctuated this particular statement.

 

“I can’t stop, Cols. Your  _hands,_ they—ohh…”

 

There was a deep breathy laugh that could only belong to Colin. “I guess you liked that, huh.”

 

A high-pitched whimper was the only answer to that. Back in the hall, Benedict’s stark blue eyes were wide open, his breathing stopped in his throat as he took in this  _conversation_  and—oh god.  _Were they even ever going to tell him?_

 

Taking a chance, he peered through the small opening in the doorway. Through the crack, he could see two bodies writhing in the dimmed light, breathy moans accentuated by sharp thrusts of their hips as the futon creaked under their efforts. Benedict’s fists clenched and his mouth dried as he took in the explicit display.

 

His brothers— _his two, full-blooded **male** brothers_—were fucking in their flat. Their flat, of all places, where Benedict could easily walk into them sucking off each other’s cocks without even a moment’s notice. Did they even have any sense of discretion whatsoever? But  _oh my god_ he should not have even thought that because apparently the heavens hated him and suddenly Colin was flipping Alex over to pull out of him with a resounding  _pop,_ and crawling down, an evil smirk plastered on his face as he took their— _shit_ —youngest brother’s cock in hand and started stroking, leisurely.

 

Alex’s mouth was open as he threw his head back and let out a moan, only to turn into a guttural sound as Colin started swiping his thumb on the head of his slippery, red dick. His hips started to buck, but his older brother put out a firm, strong hand to placate him, the glint in his eyes evident as he bent down to press a slurping kiss on the rapidly purpling crown.

 

_"Fuck!”_ was all Alex could say, because everything else became gibberish when Colin started lapping on the steady stream of precome that leaked from his slit, his hand moving to the base of his dick to grip tightly as he jerked him up and down. Colin’s tongue danced over the slippery bulb, flicking across the wet tip without any semblance of a pattern, sometimes darting towards the underside to lave at the sensitive nerve-endings and then back up to bury into the slit. Alex’s face was red from his efforts, and he was holding  _tight_ to the covers of the bed as he fought from moving his hands to tangle in Colin’s hair, lest his brother gets the truly awful idea of stopping.

 

Colin rubbed the head of Alex’s cock on his plump, pink lips, moaning out loud so that the vibrations travelled steadily down his sensitive flesh. His hand went down to play lightly with his balls, and Alex let out a whimper.

 

Outside the room, Benedict was having trouble keeping in the sounds that wanted to come out of his throat. Everything about this was  _wrong,_ so wrong, and yet all he could think about was the stark fucking contrast of Colin’s coloured lips as it pressed against Alex’s ivory skin, or how their youngest brother’s dick looked wet and gleaming as precome flowed steadily down from the slit. He hated seeing this,  _hated it,_ but apparently his cock had other ideas because it was straining hard against the unforgiving material of his trousers, and all Benedict wanted to do now was press a hand against that bulge and  _rub_ —all good, moral, eldest brother sensibilities be damned.

 

He kept his hands resolutely to his sides, though, fingernails marking deep crescents into his palm as he clenched them tightly in grim determination. He couldn’t move away, however, and continued to stand there like a perverted  _gawker_ as he watched Colin take Alex deep,  _deep_ into his throat. His hands travelled from where he was toying with their brother’s balls to move lower, to a secret place that sent Alex’s hips jerking from where they were planted.

 

_“Colin,”_ Alex whispered, mouth cherry-red and spit-gleaming, his eyes fluttering shut as the muscles in his neck strained beautifully through the pale skin. Their brother shot him another smile, this time more affectionate and reassuring, and put two hands on his thighs to spread him apart, slowly.

 

Benedict watched, aghast, as Alex complied, tipping his head back as he spread his legs for Colin’s benefit. Colin grabbed his arse cheeks and pulled them apart to reveal the small ring of muscle that was hidden between, and Benedict almost  _choked_ as he realised what their brother is about to do.

 

_Oh my fucking god,_ was running through Benedict’s head repeatedly when Colin blew a puff of air right into Alex’s arsehole, and their youngest whimpered pleadingly. Smirking again, Colin stuck out his tongue and licked a circular trail along the ring of muscle, the touch fleeting and teasing, and it was all Benedict could do not to take off his trousers right then and there and palm his dick through his boxers.

 

“Coliiiin…” Alex whined as their brother sat there for a few seconds, doing nothing but exposing his arsehole to the cool night air. Colin then took pity at him and started burrowing his tongue in the wet hole. Alex’s body flew from the bed and stretched bowstring taut, his ruby nipples hard and evident on his chest as a litany of curses came from his mouth. His steel hard dick bobbed on his stomach, precome trailing on his beautiful ivory skin.

 

When one of Alex’s hands shot to his cock to jerk, Benedict couldn’t take it anymore and shoved a hand down his pants, the welcome heat of his palm enveloping his straining dick. Biting back a moan, he watched with hungry eyes as Colin continued to plunder Alex’s arse with his tongue, and the youngest of the three swept his thumb on the head of his cock repeatedly as he jerked himself with swift, heavy strokes. His other hand crept up to his chest to pinch a nipple, and he let out a long moan.

 

Benedict’s hand was speeding its course on his own dick, palm twisting on the overly sensitive head. It was probably not a good idea to do that because that was when he let out a groan, which echoed through the pitch-black hall of their flat.

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ His hand on his dick stopped, and his heart was pounding on his chests as he expected his brothers to stop what they’re doing and look for the source of the sound. His moan must have been mixed with Alex’s, however, since both of them seem to not have heard anything and Colin kept playing with their youngest brother’s arse.

 

This time he pulled his head back and put in a finger instead of his tongue to rub against Alex’s prostate.  The moment Alex felt his touch on his sensitive nub he let out a wail and suddenly he was coming, his dick spurting white streams of pearly liquid that landed on his stomach and chest. His hands kept moving on his cock until he couldn’t take it anymore and his skin felt overly sensitised. Colin sat back on his haunches and watched as his brother pulled out his last few dribbles of come, a satisfied expression on his face, his long eyelashes fluttering against the skin of his cheeks as he smirked down at their youngest.

 

“You… haven’t come yet,” Alex panted as he lay down on the bed, sweaty and breathless from his orgasmic high.

 

“I’m saving it for something,” said Colin, and his all-knowing grin suddenly made sense because he was tilting his head towards the door and looking straight ahead at Benedict and  _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

He must’ve looked like a fucking idiot, with his hands down his trousers and his sweat drenching his shirt as he stood there, gawking back at them. Benedict wanted to run away and catch a flight to Australia where they can never ever hope to find his perverted arse, but Colin didn’t seem to mind his presence. He had a  _come hither_ look on his face and moved to stand up, leaving their panting brother to pad across the room and open the door wider. When Benedict was fully revealed to all and sundry, he hooked his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, all spit and tongues as he rubbed his erection in a firm, sinuous motion against his own, straining dick.

 

Colin eventually pulled away to cock his head and stare at him coyly through his eyelashes and  _fucking hell of course his brother knew him that well_ because nobody could ever say no to Colin when he pulled that look, much less someone with a rock-hard erection tenting his pants.

 

“You can take care of me this time,” he whispered, voice husky and deep, and it was all Benedict could do not to swoop down and take his brother right there in the doorway. From the futon in the middle of the room, Alex chuckled and ran a hand through his curly hair, grinning madly.

 

“You’re an evil fucker, Colin. I never thought your plan would bloody work.”

 

Their brother’s only response to that was to wrap a hand around Benedict’s tie and stare coyly at him as he pulled him towards the direction of the bed.

 

_End._


End file.
